Shine
by taioralover
Summary: Miyako's scorned in high school and she has a dream that she'll shine one day in Ken's eyes. And Ken Ichijouji is in love with Miyako, but he doesn't have the guts to tell her, even if he is one of the most popular boys in school...r/r!


Taioralover: I wasn't sure who I should pair Miyako up with in this fic, but I finally decided on Ken because Kenyakos are the only couples I haven't done that includes Miyako, except Davis.  
  
Care: Oh quit it with those useless explanations.  
  
Taioralover: I was just informing my audience!!!  
  
Care: Your audience? Gee, there's only one person reading this at the moment, that's not really an audience is it now?  
  
Taioralover: More will read this fic soon, I assure you so stop complaining!  
  
Care: Um, you already said that ten minutes ago and nobody else has shown up yet.  
  
Kindness: You know, TL, Care has a point there.  
  
TL: Well *sniff* maybe I'm not a very good author after all!  
  
Care: Awww, poor TL. Now, now, don't cry.  
  
Kindness: --snicker--  
  
TL: Shut up! I don't need your comfort!  
  
Care: Alright then, if you don't want my comfort, then we can just leave! C'mon, Kindess!  
  
Kindness and Care leave the scene, leaving poor TL all alone.  
  
TL: *sniff* I'm all alone now!!! WAHHH!! Okay, so I don't own Digimon, gotta go! And please r/r and enjoy! --runs off to join Kindess and Care--  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Shine  
  
A/N: I'm switching on and off from Miyako's, Ken's, and the third person's point of view in this fic, so be prepared!  
---Miyako's Diary---  
April 14, 2000  
  
Dear Diary  
  
It happened again. That stupid blonde and her clique picked on me. She hit me in the stomach, twice. It still hurts a lot, but I can't tell anyone because then they'll just pick on me even more. You don't have to feel sorry for me or anything, but I'm just saying that one day I'm going to show them who's better!   
-Miyako  
  
P.S. Ken didn't show up in school today, he's so sickly lately! But even if he did come it wouldn't have made much of a difference, he'll never notice me!  
  
---Ken's Journal---  
April 14, 2000  
  
Journal:,  
  
I wish I was in school today. And I wish that Miyako Inoue would just look at me or something! (Well, she does, but you know what I mean!) I wish I could have seen her today with her large glasses (not that that's a bad thing...) and long long hair. Life's so frustrating! I should ask Taichi for help. After all, he does have the most dating tips.  
-Ken  
  
---Miyako's Diary---  
April 15, 2000  
  
Dear Diary  
  
There's a dance next Friday!!! The blonde will just see how much better I am. I will shine next Friday, not her, not anyone else. I will shine, and yes, next Friday is the perfect day to shine. I"ll just show all my stupid bullies who's better and prettier.  
-Miyako  
  
P.S. I really didn't mean to say that I was prettier than those popular girls. I don't think I'm pretty at all, but I just felt like writing it all down.  
---Ken's Journal---  
April 15, 2000  
  
Journal:,  
  
I found out in school today that there's going to be a dance next Friday. I truly want to go, but I just don't see the point in going to a dance with a partner. Perhaps I'll get enough courage to ask Her to be my partner, nah, that's not likely. By the time I do get enough courage she'd be long dead. I wonder how long I can hold my feelings in. Sooner or later I'll explode!  
-Ken  
  
P.S. I'm thinking of asking Taichi again, but he seems to be having trouble with Sora at the moment. I hear that they had an argument over a locket, but still, I'll try.  
---Miyako's Diary---  
April 16, 2000  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Well, I'm still thinking of going to that dance, but what will I wear? How can I shine if I wear a too short PINK dress to the dance with silver buckled shoes? I haven't worn a dress since I was nine, so I really have to go shopping. Oh, and That Blonde (from now on, I'm calling her that) made me give up my lunch today because she 'forgot' her lunch money. How much longer until college? I still have several more semesters to go through with, so I'll have to be That Blonde's punchbag for a while longer.  
-Miyako  
  
P.S. I also tried retaliating when That Blonde smacked me, but she just laughed and shook me off. I personally think I'm a weak and sad, and pathetic little nerd. I even heard Ken whisper 'Such big glasses.' Now all my hopes are dashed.   
---Ken's Journal---  
April 16, 2000  
  
Journal:,  
  
I did SUCH an idiotic thing at school today! I hurt Miyako Inoue!!! I was just thinking of how beautiful her glasses were and accidentally whispered 'Such big glasses.' in front of her! I'm pretty sure I saw her stiffen and there was a definite tremble in her voice when she spoke to the teacher. I wish I hadn't hurt her. I've smacked and kicked and scratched myself for it, but it doesn't seem to help.  
-Ken  
  
P.S. I finally asked Taichi about the dance, and he said that I should definitely go and hope that the girl of my dreams will be there too. I was rather glad because I realized that whether Miyako was there or not, I wanted to go.  
*******Friday night at 6:00 pm*******  
--At Miyako's house-- (third person now)  
"Mother! May I borrow your silver earrings? The ones that are dangly??" Miyako asked impatiently as she tugged on her new dress. It was black with thin straps, which were the only things keeping the dress from sliding off her slightly curved body.   
  
"Go ahead, Miyako! I know this is the chance of a lifetime, so take whatever you want!" was her mother's reply.  
  
Miyako thanked her mother silently for being so understanding and ran to get the earrings.  
  
Afterwards, she straightened her dress and thought of the other things she needed to do. She had to apply her makeup, brush and untangle her hair, and find a necklace. How busy every girl attending the dance is now, she thought, and smiled. She was attending the dance for the first time in her life, and she was also very busy.  
  
Several minutes later, she had managed to trick her sister into lending her a silver necklace. It was light and felt like nothing in her hands. There were three pearls placed at even intervals in the center. She was delighted at her luck and put it on immediately. Next, she decided to put her makeup on. Having never applied makeup in her life, she was very clumsy. It took several tries for her to master her mother's eyeshadow, and even then, it was unevenly shaded. Finally, she asked her sister to do it, and it turned out MUCH better. Then she carefully applied her lipstick, which wasn't the easiest job for her either, and applied some blush to give her cheeks and tint of red.  
  
A half hour later she was done with the makeup. And now, she thought to herself, the hardest job of all, combing her own hair. Miyako did not like to put her hair into fancy buns so she never bothered brushing it and straightening it out. The last time she had TRIED to brush her hair was two weeks again, and failed spectacularly. Miyako grabbed the untangling stuff her sister kept in the bathroom and locked herself in her room. She sprayed some of it into her hair and started to brush slowly so as not to hurt herself. Little by little her hair started to let the brush through all the knots and for once obeyed her command. It took her almost forty minutes to finish the once difficult task, but Miyako was proud. Her hair was shiny and straight, and not one knot was left.   
  
"Honey! It's time to go!! Or else you'll be late!" Her mother called from the living room.   
  
Miyako suddenly got goosebumps. Was she doing the right thing? Was she doing the right thing by going to this dance to show herself off? Absolutely not, she told herself and was sorely tempted to rip her dress off, but an unknown part of her urged her to go on with this shine business and forced her legs to move. At least, she told herself in a very unassuring tone, if I'm humiliated, my reputation can't get any lower.  
  
The nervous girl kissed her mother and father good-bye and followed her brother to the door. She slid her shaking feet into very fashionable sandals that she had just bought yesterday.  
  
Miyako gulped and closed the front door. Well, at least I'm going to the dance looking good, she thought.  
*******Friday at 6:00*******  
--At Ken's House-- (still third person)  
Ken fiddled with the hem of his shirt nervously. Maybe I shouldn't go, the nervous part of him kept on thinking. No, the heavenly copy of him said, never give up! Yeah, the worst you can do is humiliate yourself badly and lose ALL your reputation, the devil said. But you're popular! the angel exclaimed. Girls will be swarming all over you, you can't be humiliated!!!  
  
The poor boy stood up and told himself, enough! I can't believe I'm actually listening to that devil and angel argument. He forced himself to wriggle into the ironed shirt and pants. They were new, just as his haircut and watch. They were all of the latest fads. He sat down again and combed his hair with an ivory comb. His family was rich and nearly everything in the house was worth a tiny fortune.   
  
"Here you go, Ken. If you need any help using it, Ken, just ask me!" Ken's father said as he placed a small bottle of very expensive gel down onto his son's desk.  
  
Ken nodded dumbly and poured some into his hand. He quickly applied it to his hair and started thinking again. Am I doing the right thing? he asked himself. Yes, the angel said, and no, the devil said. Ken decided to ignore the devil and start taking on self-confidence.  
  
"Ken, you the chaffeur is waiting!" his father called from his giant study.  
  
Ken sighed and grabbed his leather jacket. My angel was right, even if I do humiliate myself, everyone's going to start doing it too and my reputation won't go any lower, it'll go higher...if that's possible.  
**************  
(still third person, beware, I jump from person to person)  
Miyako's sister slowed the car to a stop in front of the main entrance to the school. She waited for Miyako to get out and then honked and drove away, letting another car take her spot.  
  
"Thanks a bunch, sis!" Miyako called after the quickly disappearing car. She straightened her dress and breathed. Like I said, tonight's my night, she thought. I'm going to shine tonight, not That Blonde, she told herself over and over.  
  
Meanwhile, on the other side of the school, at the side entrance, Ken's father dropped Ken off.  
  
"Have a good one," his father said cheerfully and honked.  
  
Ken sighed and stuck a hand in his pocket. So, I'm finally here, he said inwardly, I'm finally going to-forget it, cut the speech, he told himself and walked rigidly into the school building.  
  
Miyako pulled the door open and allowed a chaperone to record her name down.   
  
"Miyako! Surprised to see," the chaperone said. "Here, just sign your name, and I'll give you a number. Good, you're number 34! That means that when they call number 34, you'll have to step out from the curtains and walk down to the dance floor, then you can do whatever you like."  
  
A slow smile started to spread on Miyako's face. Perfect, that's exactly what she was hoping for, a little time to get all the attention, plus, 34 was her lucky number.  
  
Ken on the other hand, was signing in with another chaperone. "So Ken, your number is 28, we rotate in a girl, boy, girl, boy pattern, and there haven't been too many males yet," the male chaperone said.  
  
Ken made a mental note to remember his number and walked casually, actually tried, into the dimly lit gym. The dance floor was empty except for teachers with last minute prepararations. All of the kids were seated behind a large blue curtain, one on each side of a raised platform.   
****************  
--15 min. later--  
"Ladies and gentlemen, teens and elders, welcome to the annual school dance where musics of all different types are played!" a voice boomed into the microphone. Evidently, it was the principal because his cheerful voice sounded so false that everyone knew he didn't approve of this dance. "In a few minutes' time, we'll start presenting our lovely guests. Please remain seated until then."  
  
Miyako fiddled with the hem of her dress. What if everyone laughed when her name was announced? What if she tripped on her way down and everyone started to laugh then? What if...what if...what if Ken was here???? Inside herself, Miyako screamed. All these what if's were making her extremely nervous. "Now I KNOW I shouldn't have come," she moaned.  
  
Ken fidgeted around uncomfortably on his chair. Beside him were several other boys whispering and nudging each other. What if Miyako is here??? he asked himself about fifty times. What would she look like? Would he be able to tell her his feelings tonight? UGH!!! Ken made a strange gurgling noice, luckily, no one heard. Stop, he clenched his fists together and inhaled deeply. You'll give yourself a headache soon, the heavenly conscience told him.   
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, we will start now. I'm sure that everyone is excited, but please remain in your seats until the person before is off the platform. Now, the first number is obviously...number 1! Leah Goldstein, please come to the platform. Around take your time, get off and wait nearby the dance floor, that's it! Everyone, follow Leah's example, good, good!" And so, it went on like that for about another ten minutes. Finally, it was Ken's turn.  
  
"Number 28, please come to the platform. And number 28 is Ken Ichijouji."   
  
Wild applause erupted from the 27 students and their the parents. As one of the most popular boys in school, Ken was well respected and was even pampered by the teachers. Ken was a good student, straight A+'s and always coming up with brilliant ideas, and he was also handsome and captured many hearts. He should have been proud of his status, but all he wanted right now was Miyako, Miyako, Miyako, Miyako. Why couldn't he get her out of his mind? Because he loved her, that was why.  
  
Ken did not linger on stage and quickly trotted down the steps. Many of his friends clapped him on the back as he passed them to go to the refreshments table.   
  
"Oh Ken! You look wonderful!!!" exclaimed an anerexic girl of 16.  
  
"Maria, I'm not in the mood to dance right now, how about one later?" Ken would have dearly loved to dump the overly sweetened punch in his cup onto Maria's head, but since that choice was out of the question, he had to tell her to buzz off in a more polite way.  
  
"But Ken, you're not busy right now!" Maria was a very persistent girl as was all her friends and did not give up even if the hint was rather obvious.  
  
"Maria, the principal's still announcing the people, you're going to have to wait at least another half hour or so before the actual dances begin. How about you go flirt with...that guy over there for the moment? He looks like your type to me!" Ken pointed at a random boy...who happened to have freckles over over his face, and not to mention a few pimples on the forehead.  
  
"Him??? Are you crazy, Ken? He's so ugly!" Maria sounded totally disgusted.  
  
"Well, um..." Ken obviously realized that Brad was the wrong guy to point to, and he knew that Brad was DEFINITELY not Maria's type of person. "Um...uh...well, how about that dark haired one over there? I really want to be alone right now."  
  
Maria looked pleadingly at him, and then thought that if she didn't obey the Great One's every one little order and command, she'd be tracked down by The Goddess's group. (Yes, she absolutely worshipped the Great One, Ken, he was the only god she could ever worship, aside from The Goddess, Leah. She had several shrines dedicated to them at her house.) "Alright, I'll do it for your sake, Ken-chan," she purred.  
  
Ken rolled his eyes and sent Maria on her way. Sometimes, I wonder why I just didn't transfer to School for the Hounded Perverts.  
  
Miyako on the other side of the room, behind the curtain, was still waiting her turn. She gripped the edges of her dress tightly and waited for the 30th person to go. I knew it! It was a total mistake! No, the angel cried, it wasn't a mistake! You are going to shine tonight, so shine!!! Torn between frustration and determination, Miyako closed her eyes. I wish...I wish...I wish that this whole thing can be over with already!   
  
"Number 36, please come on to the stage. And number 36 is..."  
  
Miyako didn't wait for the principal to finish the sentence. She timidly stepped out from behind the curtains and walked boldly, well tried, to the front of the stage like all the other students had done.  
  
Everbody who was chatting and laughing gaily suddenly stopped and stared. Why was that-that nerd up there with such a nice dress? Even the boys who had shunned her whistle softly as she turned sideways.  
  
When everybody stopped what they were doing, Ken had turned around to see who it was up there. What he saw almost made him drop his still full cup onto the floor. That-that's Miyako Inoue!!!!!!! An alarm sounded in his mind. She was so beautiful! That dress was perfect, it fit every slight curve of her body. My god, she's an angel, he thought dumbfoundily.  
  
Miyako smiled at the impact of her appearance. So, she didn't fail. Now all she had to do was get down and walk over to the punch bowl and wait for someone to ask her dance...Miyako stepped off the stage, taking as much time as she could, and walked with her head up to the punch bowl. It was an exhilirating journey for her. Everyone had parted to let her through and half of the popular boys were definitely drooling. My plan worked better than I thought. But wait 'til they see me dance...  
  
A love-struck boy at the end of the crowd pushed his way through. For the first time in his young life, people did not part their ways for Ken Ichijouji, they didn't even give him any attention. All the students did was stare at that beautiful Miyako Inoue.  
  
God, she's so beautiful and delicate...and strong, he thought. But how can you be delicate and strong at the same time? Well, if it was impossible, then Miyako definitely made it possible.  
---Miyako's point of view---  
There He is. Yes, that's Him. He's like a god to me, so handsome, so mysterious. There's my Prince Charming.  
  
My heart's beating so fast. I'm enjoying all this attention and of course, the attention of all the boys, but the one that takes up my vision is Him. Him, Ken Ichijouji, oh how lovely he looks in that light blue shirt! I wish I could just touch his fine face!  
  
I gasped. He's looking at me! No, He has fixed his eyes with mine. I can't break away. I have to get to Him...Ken, I'm coming!  
---Ken's point of view---  
I can't believe it! She's staring back at me, and she hasn't broken her stare either! My god, I'd give everything just to be with her, at her side, right now. Miyako, Miyako, Miyako!  
  
She coming closer and closer, only a few feet away now. Oh god, I can't break away from those beautifully shaped eyes.  
---Third person---  
As Miyako got closer and closer to Ken, the boy's heart beat faster and faster. He looked as if he would pass out any minute under the intensity of her stare. Nobody had ever seen Ken that nervous before.  
  
But Miyako wasn't faring any better with her own feelings. It was like trying to keep an erupting volcano under control, which was, by the way, impossible. Her heart leapt into her throat and she wanted to just run, but that was Ken Ichijouji who was staring at her! Her dream was slowly becoming reality.  
  
Finally, they reached each other. Miyako started to say something to Ken, but he interrupted her.   
  
"Miyako, I don't what to say, but you're beautiful tonight...and I love you." There, he'd said it, now all he had to do was wait for her horrible reaction.  
  
"Ken, I'm so surprised!" Miyako's eyes widened. "Because, I-I love you too!," she blurted out.  
  
The boy and girl couldn't stand it anymore, they didn't care that everyone was watching, they didn't care that a certain fuming blonde was pushing her way through the crowd. They didn't care that nobody was paying attention to the next guest on stage, all they cared was about what they felt for each other.  
  
Ken leaned forward first and covered Miyako's mouth with his. Miyako's arms slipped around his neck while Ken's slipped around her thin waist. They held in each other's embrace for about 30 secs, but it was like eternity to them. They were dimly aware of the thundering audience that they had kept.   
  
"LET ME GET THROUGH! YOU BITCH! YOU ASSHOLE! MIYAKO INOUE, I'M GONNA GET YOU! YOU STOLE KEN ICHIJOUJI FROM ME!!!" the crazy blonde screamed. It was not Maria, Maria was too absorbed in flirting with a brother of her friend's who seemed to be just as enthralled.   
  
Several of the blonde girl's ex-admirers held her back from the happy couple. They didn't like her attitude anymore and hauled her away from the scene. She tried every way to get out, kicking, flailing, biting, scratching, and screaming, but to no avail. Several chaperones took her aside and made her call her parents to pick her up.  
  
And of course, Miyako and Ken didn't really care about the maniac, they hugged each other again and started off the first dance of the night.  
  
THE END  
*****************  
TL: I really wanted to add a little poem or song at the end, maybe you ppl would like that better, but I couldn't compose one or find one, so I had to do without it. Ah well, life goes on...  
  
Care: Not for you! Now that you're finally done with this fic, you can go into the gas chamber!  
  
Kindness: Care, control yourself, the police is right next door.  
  
Care: I don't care! My sole purpose in life is to torture her, so she's gotta go into the gas chamber!  
  
TL: Uh, no, Care, don't look at me like that! *starts backing away* RUN!!!!!!!!  
  
Kindness: --sweatdrop-- C'mon Care, she's gonna run into a car if we don't catch up. 'Bye ppl!  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
